This proposal describes a pre-and postdoctoral training program in immunology centered at the University of California, San Diego (UCSD). It provides a training focus in immunology for select students from the broad pre-doctoral programs in the Division of Biological Sciences and the School of Medicine. It will provide resources and organization for the training of postdoctoral fellows in the laboratories of participating faculty located at the UCSD School of Medicine, The UCSD Division of Biological Sciences, and the La Jolla Institute for Allergy and Immunology (LIAI). The training program is designed to leverage the rich resources and faculty expertise in existence at UCSD including: the San Diego Supercomputer Center;clinical immunology at the UCSD School of Medicine;and the basic science programs located at the School of Medicine, the Division of Biological Sciences, and the LIAI. The training program will include many aspects of immunology as broadly defined, but in course-work and seminars, emphasis will be place on the regulation of immunity as it applies to infectious diseases and the immunopathology associated with an over exuberant immune response.